The Forbidden Child
by Kiriyai
Summary: Kiriyai is Kagome and InuYasha's 15 year old daughter who lives in present day Japan with Kagome. See what happens when InuYasha meets Kiriyai for the first time, and then the big question: Why was the Well closed for 15 years, and why did it mysteriously open? Will it close again, or is something causing this?
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Child **

****I crouched down below the museum gate. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"C'mon Kiriyai we dared you." One of the girls said beside me in the bush. I don't know why I wanted to join their group anyway. These initiations were so stupid. Breaking into a museum just to say you could...

"Okay I'm going." I grumbled, slipping on my gloves. I took the bobby pin out of my hair and crept up to the gate. Picking the gate lock was easy, it was going to be the electronic one by the main entrance that would probably give me grief. Unzipping my backpack, I pulled out the decoder. This thing cost me a fortune, but it was so worth it.

"Geez hurry up." One of the other girls said, still hiding by the bushes.

"Shut up, I don't see you out here." I whispered angrily. I wasn't sure she heard me, but I didn't really give a shit. I plugged in the decoder to the lock and waited as a bunch of numbers flashed quickly across the screen, trying to break the code.

I could hear the whispers from the bushes, they didn't think I'd make it this far. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a flashlight beam shot across the field.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!" Yelled a cop, flashing his flashlight brighter and running towards me. The other girls in the bushes took off, and so did I. Quickly unhooking the decoder and shoving it in my backpack. I didn't even bother unlocking the gate again, I just jumped it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU...!" The cop said running, also running out of breath. Apparently he'd been eating too many donuts lately. Climbing the stone wall, I jumped up into the forest and started running. It sometimes helped to live with a mile or so of forest around your house. I saw my house come into view, and I was relieved. I heard a loud popping sound somewhere behind me, then a stinging sensation in my arm. I sniffed the air and almost gagged. Blood. Lots and lots of my blood. That bastard of a cop shot me!

I turned quickly and looked at my enemy. Somehow he had climbed the stone wall and was standing a far distance from me, gun in hand. I turned and started jumping from tree to tree instead of on the ground. Soon the voices faded and even though he fired a few more times, he missed me. I should have killed him, I could have, but it would have ruined everything my mother had told me. Speaking of my mother, she was gonna be so pissed off if she found out I was gone at this time of night.

Evaluating my wound, I noticed it just grazed my left arm, but it hurt like a bitch. My house was just right up ahead, past that creepy old well. I looked up at the window of my house, on the second floor. Sighing, I applied pressure to my wound and jumped right inside my room.

I pulled off my mask (yes, I was being that cliche) and gloves. My long black hair fell in tangles around my waist, except for that long silver streak in the front of my hair. My deep brown eyes looked tired. The blood on my black turtle-neck was already started to cake up, so I gave up on trying to clean it off and took a shower. When I got out, I put some herbs on my wound and wrapped it up. I pulled on my comfy pajamas and walked out the bathroom door...and my mom was standing right in front of me.

"Kiriyai Higurashi, where have you been?! Do you know what time it is?!" Kagome, my mom, berated. Lord knows I didn't need this. I flopped on my bed and gave a muffled response, glad that my pajama sleeve covered my arm wound.

"What's that?" Mom continued "It better have sounded like _grounded for a month_!" Mom continued. I sighed and my eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Night mom." I mumbled, already half asleep.

I heard my mother sigh and say something like "We'll finish this later." and walk out. I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Child **

Chapter 2: InuYasha's P.O.V (point of view)

I stopped and turned suddenly. That smell...it smelled like...Kagome's blood.

No that was impossible, but it smelled so close.

I broke into a run, going towards the Well that I know had been closed for 15 years, and I remembered it like it was yesterday. Kagome had decided to live here after we defeated Naraku, and she stayed here happily for a few months...but then the Well opened again and she insisted on going to see her family.

The Well hadn't opened back up sense then.

"InuYasha! Where are you off in such a hurry?" Kaeda said, standing up from her gardening.

"Shut up old hag!" I yelled at her. I didn't want to bother her with this. I ran through the village, ignoring a startled Miroku as a darted past. The smell led me right to the Well. It smelled so strong, but I still knew it was far away. What if Kagome was hurt? What if after all these years...?

I jumped into the Well.

Nothing happened.

"You stupid damned Well! Work!" I gritted my teeth angrily, my ears twitching with frustration.

"Stop hopping in and out of that thing like a bunny rabbit, InuYasha, it won't work." Kaeda said, holding her basket of herbs.

"What did I just say old hag?!" I yelled again. She just smiled and turned to go back to field. I was about to jump back out when suddenly the ground gave way underneath me and I was floating through time and space.

When I landed again, the smell of blood was so strong it burned my nose. God did someone get hacked out here?! I tried not to think about that.  
I jumped straight out of the Well and landed in future (well, Kagome's present day) Japan. A very obvious trail of blood came from the forest and across the sidewalk. I followed the trail of blood to Kagome's window, which looked strangely different.

Weird...the trail of blood doesn't end here. It's like someone *jumped* to the window from here, and for Kagome that's impossible. But I could've sworn it smelled like her blood.

Wait a second. I sniffed again. It smelled like Kagome's blood, only it had sort of a...bitter smell to it. Like a demon's. If a demon had somehow gotten here, and had hurt Kagome...

I jumped up to the window and peered inside, scanning the familiar room. I expected to see Kagome lying in bed, and for a second I thought it was her, but I saw a pair of black half-demon ears twitch while she slept.

The sight caught me so off gaurd I slipped and fell from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch. 3**

****My ears twitched as I heard a thud. I groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Mom leave me alone." I mumbled. Then I opened my eyes. Mom doesn't make thud sounds. I sat up and looked around the dark room. The only light available was the moon and it made it kinda eerie. I slowly and silently crawled out of bed and saw my window wide open. My God, it could have been a burglar, a rapist, or something evil like that.

I slowly poked my head out and looked around. Nothing. Huh, that's strange. I looked up, down...

"What the hell..." I murmured, seeing a person in a red kimono type outfit on the ground. "Hey idiot what are you doing down there?!"

The thought suddenly occurred to me that I probably should have gotten my mother or some type of authority. Eh, whoever it was I bet I could take them.

"Who you calling an idiot?!" Said the guy. I could tell by his voice.

"Obviously not you even though you're the only thing standing there." I said calmly. His face turned three shades of red.

"What have you done with Kagome!?" He yelled at me.

"Kagome? How do you know her?" I said, now concerned. What was this lunatic doing asking about my mother?

"How do YOU know her?!" He growled. Growled. I looked closer. He had demon ears two.

"Get out of here NOW or I'm calling the police!" I yelled at him. The police were still looking for me but he didn't know that, so it seemed like a good threat...

"You get out of here!" He suddenly lept towards the window. I swiftly moved aside and he landed in my room silently.

" .Now!" I hissed, shoving him back towards the window. "Lunatic!"

When I pushed him, he grabbed onto my arm, pulling me with him.

We both tumbled down through the window, me hollering profanities the entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch. 4**

******InuYasha's P.O.V**

****She shoved me so forcibly my immediate reaction was to grab something, and she just happened to be standing there. My claws dug into the side of the roof but she kept on tumbling. She landed on the sidewalk below.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her, still dangling from the roof.

"What's wrong with me!? What the hell's wrong with you?!" She growled and she _attacked. _

__And I don't mean just normal attack, I mean _attacked. _Blood dripped from my arm as I dropped and landed from the ceiling, clutching my arm.

" !" She growled now. Her brown eyes were angry and had no remorse in them.

I growled at her "Just tell me where Kagome is!"

"My mother's whereabouts are none of your damn business!" She yelled angrily, pulling back her hand with sharp claws to strike again.

"Mother?! She can't be your mother!" I yelled at her. I get it now. She was a crazy girl that Kagome was tending. Kagome had such a kind heart, she probably felt sorry for the crazy girl. Maybe she found this lunatic on the streets. I had no idea how she was half demon but I did not want to find out.

"I'll come back when you, ya crazy girl, stop bothering me!" I growled and sprinted towards the well. If she wasn't going to hurt Kagome, then there wasn't any point in staying here. Kagome was safe, that's all I needed to know.

"Hey come back here you...!" But I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because I was already floating through time. There was no way she could follow me now.

I jumped out of the Well, still clutching my arm. Damn girl cut me pretty deep. Maybe somehow demons had made their way into Kagome's realm, or maybe she was just a girl with really sharp nails. No, she had the ears, and she smelled like one. Who knows? As long as Kagome was safe, that girl didn't really matter.

"Hey idiot I'm talking to you!..." I heard a girl's voice behind me.

No...it couldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch.5**

"Yeah I'm talking to you! What the hell did you do with my house?! The shrine?!" I yelled, storming after him. He just stared at me like I has lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"How did you get here?" He said almost amazed. I just gave him a weird look.

"You jumped in the Well, so I followed you, how else did I get here? And what do you mean exactly by here? We're in the same place...right?" I said confused. "But everything's gone."

"In a way." He mumbled. "You need to go back, now."

"Hell no where am I?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ha. You wouldn't believe me." He said and crossed his arms. His arm was still bleeding.

"Who ARE you?" I finally thought to ask. "You said you knew my mother."

"Stop calling Kagome your mother! That's imposs-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. He stared at me now, like I was a new person. "It...it can't be."

"Geez what? And tell me you're name for pete's sake." I said irritated. This guy was acting weirder and weirder by the minute.

"InuYasha." He said tonelessly.

"That's funny my father's name is-" This time it was my turn to look shocked. I swallowed. My mom had told me stories when I was younger about my father living 500 years in the past, that's why he couldn't see us. But when I got older, that's all they had become. Stories. I didn't believe them, I just thought they were an excuse for my father not being around. But now...

"How old are you?" InuYasha said, finally looking at me again.

"Fif-Fifteen." I mumbled. Spots clouded my vision. I stumbled and grabbed for thin air. The ground came up to meet me right before I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I had no idea where the Hell I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forbidden Child **

**Ch. 6**

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

"Don't you faint!" I yelled at her, but I think it was too late. I ran and caught her before her head hit the ground too hard. Then I wasn't really sure what to do with her. This girl...she couldn't really be my daughter...could she?

I sighed. I should take her to Kaede, as much as the thought made me irritated, I really didn't have a choice. I ran carefully to not disturb her, but she was out cold. Kaede met me outside before I even reached the house.

"Kidnapping young girls, InuYasha! What a shameful act!" Kaede said but smiled. I growled at her. She could really get under your skin.

"She fainted. Can you take care of her while I go...think." I half growled.

"Yes, I suppose." She sighed. "Her clothes, the look like-"

"She's from Kagome's era." I said plainly as I gently laid her down on the mat. Kaede looked indifferent as she tossed some spices into the soup. The flames curled around the clay pot.

"How did she get here?" Kaede said, now serious.

"She followed me back, when I went looking for Kagome. Oh the Well opened up again." I said, staring at the flames.

"Hm. She looks like Kagome." Kaede said, clearly pointing out the obvious. "But her face, it resembles you in a way."

"I don't have time for your games, old hag, if you got something to say spit it out." I said angrily.

"She's your daughter, isn't she." Kaede stated. It wasn't a question.

We sat there in silence for awhile. The girl turned over in her sleep and murmured something.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Keep and eye on her or something." I said distractedly. My mind was already somewhere else. I needed to clear my head, this was definitely a strange situation. The sun was barely breaking over the hill when I drifted off to sleep in the grass.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Forbidden Child **

**Ch. 7**

I opened my eyes and was staring at a ceiling. But it wasn't my ceiling, my ceiling was still a hideous shade of pink from when my mom used to have the room. I slowly sat up and saw a fire in the middle of the room with a pot of food bubbling over it.

"Where am I..." I said quietly. This 'house' was smaller than my room. Who would live in a place like this?

"Finally awake I see. My, you do look like your mother." Said an elderly woman, walking into the hut with some plants. She tosses them into the pot.

"Why does everyone keep talking about my mother?" I said confused. The element of surprise was lost though, I didn't even bother asking who this woman was.

"You must be confused. My name is Kaede. This is a sense of deja vu, now isn't it? You are in what your mother called it, The Feudal Era of Japan."

"Say what now?" I said, eyes bugging. "No way. That's like 500 years in the past right?"

"Yes, to you anyway. Soup?" She said, holding out a clay bowl. I just nodded and took it absentmindedly, swishing my chopsticks around it. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"I'm not asleep right? This isn't some sick joke?" I said suddenly suspicious.

"Would you like me to pinch you?" Kaede said jokingly. My suspicion faded and then remembered a story my mother told me when I was just a baby.

"My mother used to tell me a story, about meeting a dog-demon, and going on adventures together along with a Perverted Monk, a Demon Slayer, and a small Fox Demon. I don't remember much except thinking it was all just a story." I said, eating some noodles and sipping some soup.

Kaede smiled warmly "All those stories are true. Has she ever told you anything besides the people she traveled with?"

I shook my head, astonished.

Kaede continued "They defeated the villain around here. It took them and your mother three years to do so."

"Wow. Why didn't she tell me?" I said in awe.

"You were probably very young, correct?" Kaede said.

"Oh right." Mom probably thought she'd frighten me or something. "So this is real. I'm 500 years in the past."

"Yes. I'm surprised the Well has worked after all these years, it's been closed for the past 15." Kaede said, sipping her bowl of soup.

"So the Well is sort of like a passage between our two times?" I said disbelievingly again.

"Correct, but it's been closed for some time like I said. We have no idea why. Your father-"

"Are you sure that's my father?" I said cutting her off. I knew it was rude, but after my episode today I wasn't really in the polite mood.

She laughed a bit "Oh yes, I'm very sure, especially now."

I wondered what she meant by that, but then he walked in.

"Oh you're up. Good." He said solemnly, sitting down across from me. Looking at him in some ways was like looking in a mirror. I could pick out features that looked like mine, which was startling. I always thought I looked like my mother, but now...it was debatable.

"I was thinking..." He continued. "I should take her back."

"What?!" I shrieked. "I just got here!"

We both stared each other down for a minute.

No way was I going back this soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch. 8**

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I woke up and the light was blinding and hot. How long did I sleep? I squinted and made my way back to the house. I stopped when I heard the the girl was up, and listened for a minute. She was talking about a story...a story Kagome used to tell her.

"_My mother used to tell me a story, about meeting a dog-demon, and going on adventures together along with a Perverted Monk, a Demon Slayer, and a small Fox Demon. I don't remember much except thinking it was all just a story."_

So Kagome did tell her...but in the form of a story. I suddenly realized how much I missed Kagome. Shaking my head I walked into the house.

"Oh you're up. Good." I said sitting down beside the soup. The girl kept looking at me weird, like she was realizing something for the first time. "I was thinking..." I continued. "I should take her back"

"What?!" The girl shrieked. My ears twitched. "I just got here!"

"InuYasha." Kaede said, looking at me then at her. "I think it'd be in yours, and her best interest if you showed her around a bit, introduced her to your friends."

"Yes!" The girl said smiling.

"She can't walk around wearing that." I said, indicating to her pink clothes with cats all over it.

"They're pajamas..." She grumbled, taking a blue and white kimono Kaede handed to her. I walked outside to let her change and looked around. I guess she should meet Sango and Miroku first, since they have kids they'd know how to handle her right?

The girl finally walked out, tugging on some sandals. I stared at her and her ears twitched.

"What?" She said irritated.

"What's your name? Never told me." I said starting to walk towards Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Kiriyai." She said, keeping pace with me. "Where are we going?"

"Friends house." Was all I said. I was itching to go back to Kagome's era, but Kaede was expecting me to do this. I guess introducing her was first on the list. "Yo, Miroku!"

"InuYasha! Where did you go yesterday?" Miroku said, picking apples from the tree beside the hut.

"Nowhere." I snapped. I didn't want to tell them yet or they'd beg me to go back to get Kagome to get her, which wouldn't help me at all.

"Hello, who might you be?" Miroku said, smiling at Kiriyai.

"Watch it Miroku you're married now." I growled at him.

"Can't I say hello to the girl? She looks like..."

"Yeah I know...she's my daughter." I said as quietly and quickly as possible. For some reason, the words felt right, like saying them confirmed it. There's was no mistake now.

"Sorry she's your what?" Miroku said surprised. Kiriyai just stood there silently with sort of a smug smile on her face.

"I'm his daughter. Kagome's my mom." Kiriyai said, still smiling.

"My god...how did she? When? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Miroku babbled on like a school girl.

" I didn't even know she existed! The Well just opened up again, I have no idea why!" I snapped at him.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku said anxiously.

"I didn't get a chance to see her, Kiriyai and I sort of had an...issue." I said putting it nicely.

"Like father like daughter." Miroku mumbled and laughed a bit.

"What was that you phony monk!" I said angrily.

"Oh nothing nothing!" Miroku smiled innocently. "Just I'm sure Sango would like to meet her...and Kagome."

"You're saying we should go back and get my mother?" Kiriyai said, tilting her head.

"Yes I think that would be better when you explain things." Miroku said smiling.

I froze for an instant then nodded. "Let's go get Kagome."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch. 9**

I saw InuYasha turn around quickly and start going back towards the Well.

"I,er, nice meeting you." I said to Miroku, turning and following him. InuYasha had picked up his pace and was now a good distance in front of me.

I ran to catch up. "Good grief could ya slow down?"

He didn't answer me, he just kept going. I sighed and continued following him. Finally he stopped at the Well and stared down in it.

"All you gotta do is jump in right?" I said unsure.

"Yeah that's all you do." InuYasha said, jumping in quickly. I saw him dissolve into the next world that I caught a glimpse of. I swallowed and jumped in after him.

When I opened my eyes I was floating through time and space. Weird creatures swirled around me, and too be honest, they looked gross. I hadn't noticed them the first time. Suddenly, one seemed to be calling out my name. It looked like just a head, how strange. I landed on the dirt and smelled the familiar musty scent of the shrine.

"Geez girl hurry up! I ain't got all day." InuYasha said and sighed, holding a hand down to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up swiftly. "How's Kagome been?"

"Huh? Oh she's been okay. She works a lot. Sometimes she gets that faraway look in her eyes like she's remembering something. It's kind of spooky." I said honestly. My mom had always been that way, alive but not alive.

"Really..." InuYasha murmured, staring at the house. I stared at it too. How the hell was I going to explain this to her.

"I guess I'll open the door..." I took the key I kept around my neck and slowly unlocked the door. The click sounded as loud as an explosion. I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Mom must still be asleep. I slowly crept in and opened the door more motioning InuYasha in...

"Just _where _do you think _you're going_?" Kagome said, sitting at the kitchen counted. Damn it, I always forget to look in there.

I shut the door a bit. "Nowhere, actually I think I was just leaving..."

"Where on Earth did you get those clothes?" Mom said, surprising me.

I blinked. "I uh...borrowed them from a...a...a friend! Yeah I got them at a friends house."

"You don't have any friends. You've made that statement more than once." Mom said crossing her arms. "Okay where'd you steal them?"

"What? Mom I didn't." I said seriously.

"I know you Kiriyai and I think it'd be best if you told me the truth." Mom said raising an eyebrow "If I didn't knew better I'd say..."

"I looked like you when you were younger?" I said, crossing my arms now.

"Why...yes..." Mom said taken aback. Her eyes got that far away look in them.

"Don't move mom I'll be right back." I said, quickly out the door again. "InuYasha!" I hissed, looking around. Where the hell had he gone?

I walked around the house and found him sitting on the ground, cursing under his breath. "Really?" I said crossing my arms.

He glared at me "What? I'll go see her when I'm ready."

"You're ready now." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the house. InuYasha stumbled along behind me.

"Okay okay fine." InuYasha grumbled. I swear sometimes he wasn't any better than a school boy.

I dragged him into the house.

"Kiriyai where did you go this time I thought-"

Mom's voice cut off when she saw him, and she didn't breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Forbidden Child **

**Ch.10**

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I was suddenly getting dragged by Kiriyai. I told her I'd see her when I was ready, why was she...and then I saw Kagome. Her face. Her long hair in a braid down her back. Her eyes met mine. I saw her clutch the chair beside her for support.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, almost inaudible. I stood there, taking her in. Her look, her scent, her clothes...she didn't look a day older then the last time I saw her, even though I knew this was impossible.

"Kagome..." I said a bit louder then she did, and before I could take one step, she had ran and was now hugging me so tight around the middle that the breath was knocked out of me. I stroked her head while she buried her face into my chest. When was the last time she'd done this? "I'm here now, Kagome..."

Kagome was crying, I could tell by the tears that were soaking through my shirt. I hugged her back tightly. I just couldn't be close enough to her.

"I've missed you so much." Kagome said sniffling, looking up at me and smiled. I smiled back, not noticing the one tear that had escaped my own eye. Before I could say how much I missed her, she stood up on her toes and kissed me. Shock went through me at first, then it melted into something that I remembered. I cupped her chin in my hand, then a bright flash went off somewhere in the corner of my eye.

"Awwww Kodak moment!" Kiriyai said snapping a few more pictures. I glared at her. What the hell was a Kodak?

"Kiriyai Higurashi!" Kagome said, her face flushing that familiar color of pink. "Tell me what's going on this instant, or so help me-"

"Okay okay mom, don't have an aneurysm." Kiriyai said, picking up the device she referred to as the 'Kodak'.

Kagome sighed, but then smiled looking up at me. "I have no idea how this happened."

"I'm not sure either, for fifteen years the Well was closed..." I said.

"Then it's suddenly opened again? When?" Kagome said, grabbing the Kodak away from Kiriyai. "And how does she even know who you are?"

"I kinda figured it out, give it back!" Kiriyai said irritated, trying to grab the Kodak back.

"Who went to see who?" Kagome said, looking at me.

"I smelled her blood...but I thought it was yours, actually. Then the Well just magically opened after that." I said scratching my head.

"You smelled her blood?! Kiriyai what have you been-"

"Does it really matter now mom?" Kiriyai said. "After all, I did bring him back home."

I glared at her "I brought myself! You didn't drag me!"

"Okay, so you just smelled the blood and it opened?" Kagome said, completely ignoring our quarrel. "Do you think there's a connection somehow?"

"I'm not sure..." I said. Honestly I hadn't thought about that. "I don't think that's it though. I don't know if you want to do this now, but Miroku and Sango would really like to see you."

"Really?" Kagome said, excited. "I haven't seen them in forever, that'd be wonderful."

"So we're going back AGAIN?" Kiriyai said, getting up. "Fun, let's go."

Kagome sighed. "I suppose, I don't see the harm in it."

Once we all jumped down through the Well, and when Kagome stepped out at the other side, she inhaled and smiled.

"I really missed this place. It's so much cleaner." Kagome said smiling, walking with me while Kiriyai dragged behind. I was beginning to wonder if all teenagers were like this. I knew Shippo, that pain in my ass, certainly was.

"Nothing has changed. It's wonderful." Kagome smiled wider when she saw Sango waving to her from the hut. She immediately ran up to her and began chatting. I stood next to Kiriyai, watching and smiling.

"So it used to be like this all the time?" Kiriyai said, rolling back on her heels. "My mom usually isn't this happy."

"This is the only Kagome I've known..." I said and saw who was behind the house, peeking around the corner trying the scare me again. "Shippo! You brat get out here!"

I heard Kagome gasp when Shippo walked out. He wasn't the little Fox demon she remembered. He has grown to an adult size, at little bit taller than me I hated to admit. He had grown up into a very good fox demon, strong and powerful. Still didn't mean I couldn't take him though, I could still take him and beat him.

"Kagome!" Shippo said smiling. He gave her a bear hug, almost knocking her over.

"My, Shippo have you grown! You're voice, it sounds like a man's!" Kagome said smiling. "I am very proud of you, I'm sure you've been doing great honorable deeds around here."

"Honorable my ass..." I muttered. Shippo turned to me. Then Shippo spotted Kiriyai. He looked from me, to Kiriyai, to me again. Then he stopped and looked at Kiriyai. Kiriyai kept looking at him.

Damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Forbidden Child **

**Ch.11 **

I snapped a picture with the camera when my mother kissed InuYasha (I still couldn't say the word dad yet). I might be able to later, when I was still convinced this wasn't a dream.

Mom yelled at me a bit, but I told her to not have and aneurysm while I scrolled through the pictures I'd just taken. I saw a photo of my mom and...what's his name...on the small lamp table. I quickly put the picture face down, when mom grabbed the camera from my hands.

I yelled in protest but she ignored me as usual. She kept talking about the Well but zoned out while I thought about this guy that my mom had starting seeing just to make my grandmother shut up. My grandmother kept on saying how I needed a fatherly figure in my life, and even though she knew the feelings my mother still had for my father, she needed to put them aside for my sake. I didn't know much trouble that would be until now.

"You smelled her blood?! Kiriyai what have you been-"

"Does it really matter now mom?" I said cutting my mom off. I did not want her finding out about me getting shot, that would be even more trouble. "After all, I did bring him back home."

Mom sighed and I heard InuYasha say something, but I ignored them as usual until they started talking about going back to the feudal era. My ears perked up. "So we're going back AGAIN? Fun, let's go."

I jumped off the table and was the first one running to the Well, and I had already jumped in before they walked outside. I was halfway to Kaede's hut when my mom and InuYasha climbed out of the Well. I watched how he held his hand out for her, helped her up, and smiling like an idiot the whole time. It was really sweet, in a gross way. I waited for them and they chatted for awhile, leaving me to have some peace and look around.

When we approached the small house, Kagome immediately ran up to a woman carrying a baby on her back. She smiled warmly as they chatted animatedly and walked into the house. I stood beside InuYasha and looked up at him.

"So it used to be like this all the time?" I said, rolling back on her heels. "My mom usually isn't this happy."

"This is the only Kagome I've known..." InuYasha said. I didn't notice until he said something, but someone was spying on us. "Shippo! You brat get out here!"

I watched as a tall, slim teenage boy walk from behind the house into view. He has very orange-red hair, and a big smile. His teeth were slightly pointed, which immediately make me look at his head which had bright orange ears atop it. To my surprise, he had a fox tail that twitched every now and then.

Shippo spotted Kagome and ran over to her. "Kagome!" Shippo said smiling, hugging the freaking life out of her.

"My, Shippo have you grown! You're voice, it sounds like a man's!"My mother smiled maternally. "I am very proud of you, I'm sure you've been doing great honorable deeds around here."

"Honorable my ass..." I heard InuYasha mutter and I laughed a bit.

Shippo spotted me and looked back and forth from InuYasha then to me a few times. I heard InuYasha scowl. I looked at Shippo.

"No way..." Shippo said then laughed. "That's seriously your daughter?"

"Got a problem with it?" InuYasha and I snapped at the same time. We looked at each other and blinked.

"Oh yeah." Shippo said still laughing. "That's definitely your kid."

He kept smiling at me. It was a little unnerving, mostly because I liked it.

"Let's go inside Kiriyai." InuYasha said rolling his eyes and motioning me towards the door. I went in with Shippo behind us.

"Kiriyai how good to see you again!" Miroku said motioning for us to sit down. I sat on a mat beside InuYasha, my mother on the other side. "This is my wife Sango, and our children are in the next room..."

"Hello, it's so good to finally meet you. Miroku said something of the sorts but I didn't believe him." The woman named Sango said and smiled. "How old are you, may I ask?"

"Fifteen..." I said messing with my hands. I never liked being the center of attention.

"I didn't know you two-"

"MIROKU!" InuYasha yelled. I tried not to laugh. Mom calmly sipped some tea.

"I didn't know I was going to have a child until after I went back home." My mom said calmly. Everyone was quiet for a minute. "As soon as I found out, I wanted to come back...but you know the rest."

"Mysterious isn't it?" Miroku said picking up his own cup of tea. "After fifteen years, just like that it opens."

"Yes we have no idea what caused it either." Mom said taking one of my hands that I was trying to keep still. I exhaled.

"It's remarkable how much she resembles both of you." Sango said, her hands still resting behind her supporting her own child.

Shippo kept glancing at me throughout the conversation, and InuYasha would growl when he caught him doing so. So instead of the traditional protective father with a shotgun, mine came with claws and a very bad temper.

This could get ugly.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Forbidden Child **

**Ch. 12**

InuYasha stopped mid growl when I stood up. Everyone stared at me.

"Kiriyai where are you going?" Kaede said.

I sighed "Mom, if you haven't forgotten, I have school in...one hour."

Mom almost dropped her clay cop. "Kiriyai why didn't you remind me sooner?!"

I shrugged. I didn't really want to remind her honestly.

"School?" Shippo groaned. "She goes to school just like you did?"

"Yes, it's mandatory in present day Japan." I said sighing. "Do you have school here?"

"We have something like what you call 'school', but it is not like a building that your mother used to describe. Parents just pass down their knowledge to their children."

"See why can't we do that?" I huffed crossing my arms.

"I'm certainly not teaching you Calculus." My mom said as InuYasha helped her up.

"What?" Shippo said tilting his head. One ear flattened against his head and one stuck up. I almost squealed it was so cute. My ears never looked that adorably attractive.

"Don't worry about it, it's difficult." I said making a face. "And horrible."

Shippo shrugged. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh it can." I said and putting my hands on my hips. "I've been doing this longer than you have."

"I bet." Shippo smiled, showing off his fangs. How come I never looked like that when I smiled...if I smiled. It was like he was more attractive in every way. I mean I KNOW we were different species but this was getting ridiculous. I was obviously born in the wrong era.

"Alright you two, let's go Kiriyai." Mom said tugging at my arm. I glared at her but followed her out of the hut.

.

"Geez mom why do I have to go to school today?" I said as she shoved me gently in front of the well.

"Because I'm not going to have you barely scrape by like I did...or spend that much money on uniforms and shoes." Mom said shaking her head.

"What?" I said, squinting in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing let's just go." Mom said. InuYasha stood behind her worriedly.

"Do we know if it's going to stay open?" InuYasha said looking at my mom like...like a scared child. He didn't want to lose her again.

"I...I can't explain it but it's just a feeling. I know it'll stay open." Mom said kissing him and then jumping into the Well.

I made a face and followed her into the timeless abyss.

As soon as I stepped foot onto the other side my mom literally dragged me into the house, combed my hair, and made sure I was ready for school. I was pulling on my brown loafers when InuYasha saw the outfit I was wearing.

"It looks like yours Kagome." InuYasha said, looking at a spare outfit that was hanging up.

"They haven't changed the uniforms at all. I guess they like the style." Mom said handing me my backpack. "Now go on! Don't be late and..oh here's your headband."

My ears flattened as I placed the thick headband over my demon ears. I fixed my long hair over my face so people wouldn't be able to see IF I had human ears or not. I hated the headband though, having to keep my demon ears hidden. I had gotten used to it though, since I've worn it since forever.

"Thanks mom...I'll see you after school!" I said and ran from the house and down the steps. I walked normally down the crowded road and then into a deserted alleyway with a fence on both sides. I jumped up onto one of the fences and then jumped to the other one, gaining speed. I ran faster and rebounded off a power pole before landing at the end of the alley. I had entered the the school's courtyard when the bell chimed. Oh no.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch.13**

I ran up the stairs to the second floor, skipping every two steps. I ran down the hall almost knocking over a third year. I might still get by to class! I turned the corner and..

-SMACK-

I was suddenly entangled with another classmate, my hair caught in his glasses.

"Who the hell?! Kiriyai! I might've known!" Yusuke grumbled pushing me off of him. I fell on my bottom again and combed my fingers through my hair, finding that my hair has kept hold of his glasses.

"Didn't have to push me, jerk!" I scowled getting up. Most girls swooned at Yusuke's feet, but I only found him a nuisance.

Yusuke Maeda was actually a good looking guy. Dark hair, pale skin and jet black eyes hidden behind glasses. He dressed nice too but that's all the good I could ever find of him. He was a jerk.

Yusuke fumbled around on the ground and I snickered.

"Glasses, please." Yusuke said standing up and gritting his teeth. I untangled them from my hair and handed them to him and he jumped back.

"What?" I said looking behind me.

"Nothing, it's just I think I preferred you without my glasses." Yusuke said opening the classroom door and walking in.

"Why you-"

"Kiriyai and Yusuke glad you could join us, but since you're late and until you learn to be on time grab a bucket of water and stand out in the hallway!" The teacher thundered at us before we hardly stepped foot in the class. Oh joy.

"This is all your fault." Yusuke griped while holding his bucket of water.

"Mine?! Your were just as late as I was. If anything it's your fault for just standing in front of the fuc-"I quickly remembered where I was "Freaking door!"

"Whatever." Yusuke huffed. "Skunk."

My eyes flashed opened and I glared at him. "Say that again."

"Skunk hair." Yusuke said and smirked.

Without even thinking twice, I turned and dumped my bucket of water on him.

"You skunk!" Yusuke yelled, then threw his bucket at me, but I quickly avoided it and darted down the hallway. "You get back here, you skunk girl!"

No way.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Forbidden Child **

**Chapter 14**

I ran back down the stairs I had come up moments before with an angry drenched Yusuke at my heels. I never understood how Yusuke was always able to keep up with me. In grade school when we were little we would race during recess, and he wouldn't win but would tie with me. Which is weird because I'm not human and he is. I practiced running more and even signed up for the school's track team, but he was still always able to keep up with me.

J-E-R-K

And to think he would call me skunk just because of my hair!

"Wait up Skunk!" Yusuke said still chasing my down the street. People dived out of our way as we barreled down the sidewalk.

"Sorry!" I yelled knocking over someone's trash can and jumping over a toddler while running towards my house. I had an idea and sped up. I'd go through the Well. There was no way Yusuke could follow me.

Running up my steps in a hurry I felt a tug at the back of my shirt.

"Gotcha!" Yusuke yelled pulling my back.

"Let go you freak!" I elbowed the side of his head and he let go and stumbled back momentarily, but not even that stopped him. Dang, even I was getting exhausted. I darted past my house and right for the shrine, throwing open the door and jumping down the stairs.

"You can't hide in there!" Yusuke yelled, close behind. But I didn't even hear him finish that sentence because I had already landed on the other side.

I climbed out of the Well and collapsed on the soft grass gasping for air. Damn could that boy run.

Just when I thought it was over, I heard something.

"Kiriyai where the hell did you go?! There's no way you could stay hidden down here!" I heard a familiar voice. I blinked and turned looking down the well.

"Yusuke?!" I said shocked. "How the hell?!"

"Where the hell am I? Where's the shrine?" Yusuke said turning around in circles. "This better not be some stupid prank, Skunk."

I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Kiriyai?" said another voice. "Who's that?" InuYasha said confused.

I swallowed, hard.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Forbidden Child**

**Ch. 15**

"What the fuck is THAT." Yusuke said and rubbed his glasses. "Does...does it have EARS?"

"Yusuke!" I yelled smacking him on the head. "That...HE...is my father."

"Wai-wait. What exactly..."

"Yukai, you bastard!" InuYasha cut him off, cracking his knuckles.

"D-demon?!" Yusuke screamed.

"Relax he's half-demon..." I said and sighed.

"Why you..." InuYasha said looking wounded.

"Then what does that make you?" Yusuke asked.

"Half-demon, half priestess." I said pulling off my headband. My ears perked up.

Yusuke doubled over in laughter.

"What is it now?" I grumbled.

"Y-you really look like a skunk now!" Yusuke said laughing harder, tears streaming down his face.

"Skunk...?" InuYasha said tilting his head. "Well the white line does..."

"Don't you start on my too dad!" I whined. Yusuke straightened up but bursts of laughter escaped his mouth again. "This isn't funny -_-" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh god your ears even go down like a cats!" Yusuke laughed again.

"How'd he even get over here?" InuYasha said looking in the Well then back at Yusuke.

"I don't know, he just followed me." I said and shrugged.

"Great. Next thing you know, all your little friends will be coming over here." InuYasha said and sighed.

"I don't have friends." I said.

"I'm not her friend." Yusuke said the same time as me. I glared at him.

"Um, okay." InuYasha said. "Kaede made some lunch if you're hungry." InuYasha said and turned to go to the hut.

"Sounds good." I said happily.

"Food?" Yusuke said suddenly.

"I guess you can come." InuYasha said and sighed.

"Just don't eat everything." I said jokingly.

"Hey I got a question. Where are we exactly?" Yusuke said looking around.

"Feudal Japan. Pretty isn't it?" I said.

"We're walking around in a place we read about in our school history books and all you can say is '_pretty isn't it?'_" Yusuke said dumbfounded. "Is the Well a time travel device?"

"Somewhat." I said. "It's sort of just a glitch."

"That's awesome! Why haven't you told anyone?!" Yusuke said excitedly.

"How does that come up in every day conversation, exactly?" I said.

"Oh, good point." Yusuke said. "Damn that's a lot to take in."

"You're taking it pretty well." InuYasha said as we approached the hut.

"I'm open to a lot of things." Yusuke said following us into the hut.

I snorted.

"Oh what? You don't think I am?" Yusuke said glancing at me.

"Yeah you totally are." I said sarcastically.

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

I introduced him too Kaede and fortunately she did most of the explaining for me.

InuYasha sipped his bowl of soup " How long have you known Kiriyai?" He asked Yusuke.

Oh dear god.

"Um...since grade school." Yusuke said eating the chunks of meat from the soup first.

"So that's a long time?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah I guess." Yusuke said.

"Alright." I said and smiled. "Well this is nice but I think we should get going again."

"Already?" Yusuke and InuYasha said at the same time.

"Yeah. Yusuke your mom's probably freaking out right now." I said reminding him of how we got here again.

"Oh shit." Yusuke said. "Nice meeting ya."

"I'll you again soon." I said and turned and left with Yusuke. I grabbed Yusuke by the ear.

"OW dammit what are you doing?!" Yusuke hollered.

"You can't tell ANYONE! Not even your cat!" I hissed at him.

"I don't even-OW- have a cat!" Yusuke said still squirming relentlessly.

"Good. If you tell anyone I'd kill you anyway." I said letting his ear go.

"No one would believe me, idiot." Yusuke said rubbing his ear.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said and yawned.

"So uh...you just jump?" Yusuke said uneasily.

"Aw is poor wittle Yusuke scared." I said teasing him.

"Shuttup skunk." Yusuke said jumping into the Well.

"H-hey!" I yelled after him.


	16. Chapter 16

The Forbidden Child

Ch.16

InuYasha's P.O.V

I watched her leave with the strange boy with glasses. I didn't like him. Not at all. It irritated me that Kiriyai would already be with a guy, but since I haven't been around most of her life I assume it was perfectly natural.

But if he made one wrong move I was going to tear his throat out and enjoy it.

"Uh, InuYasha? Are you okay?" Shippo asked. "You have that evil grin on your face."

"Shuttup Shippo. Why're you here?" I snapped.

"Well I wanted to see Kiriyai, naturally. She seems like a nice girl." Shippo said cautiously.

My ears twitched. "Shippo...if you are thinking what I think you're thinking-"

"I'm not! I'm not!" Shippo said quickly, his ears pressing down against his head.

"You better not be. I already have one guy to try not to kill." I said.

"Guy? What other guy? Who is he?" Shippo asked suddenly. "Not that it matters, but for her safety, ya know?"

"Right." I said and rolled my eyes, knowing that Shippo was doing a horrible job at not being suspicious. "It's a guy from her era. He wears these things called glasses and his name is Yusuke."

"Well isn't that just great." Shippo said crossing his arms. "Well I guess I better go now. I'll see you

later InuYasha.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" I yelled after him.

"Why do you care? See ya!" Shippo said disappearing over the hill.

**Shippo's P.O.V**

God I wish he wasn't so nosy all the time. I know it's his daughter and everything but geez, do you have to ask so many damn questions?

I now stood beside the Well and circled it a few times. Should I go in? Should I wait for her to come back? Come to think of it she hardly knew me, what would she think if I suddenly appeared at her house? Knowing how she is she probably would push me right back into the Well. I sighed a paced a bit more.

I sat down and rested my head on the ground, just for a minute.

Blinking, I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. How long had I slept?! Jumping up I looked at the sun. It was around noon. I remembered the Well and without a second thought, jumped straight in.

When I got to the other side, I looked around and saw an old ladder. Climbing up it, I looked around then sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was just as strong as Kiriyai's. I approached the door but it swung open and I backed away out of sight against the wall.

"You'll regret this Kagome!" A man with long black hair with a suit on said angrily storming out of the door.

"Get out and don't come back!" Kagome yelled at the porch step, crossing her arms. I tilted my head and waited for him to leave before approaching her. "Shippo! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit Kiriyai if that's alright." I said and smiled.

"Well she's at school, but it's about to be over in about...15 minutes." Kagome said looking at her watch.

"I'll go wait for her." I said, already picking up Kiriyai's scent that led me to the building called a "school"

WRITERS NOTE:

Dear readers,

I am so sorry for not uploading sooner, I wish I could do it more often _

Apparently failing a grade limits your use of the computer...a lot. (Thanks, mom)

I will post as much as I can when I can

Thanks for reading ^w^


End file.
